A Different Kind of Family
by notmagnificent
Summary: Booth and Brennan go sledding, and Brennan realizes that there's more than one kind of family. BB, oneshot.


**A/N: I went sledding today :DD I got this idea as I was going over a jump on my sled (I just realized how retarded that sounds…) and now I think my friends think I'm crazeh. **

"Daddy!"

A blur raced across the floor of the Jeffersonian lab, setting off security alarms and catching the eye of everyone within earshot. The small child caught up to his father, who was standing next to his partner and bickering about compromised evidence. He looked toward his son and enveloped him in a big hug.

"Parker!" Booth exclaimed. "You ready for sledding?" Parker nodded vehemently and looked up at Brennan, who was staring at the two.

"Hi, Dr. Bones!" he said, brown eyes melting her; a trick he undoubtedly picked up from Booth.

"Hey, Parker. You two going sledding?"

"Yep," he smiled. "Hey, daddy? Can Dr. Bones come sledding with us?" A large grin spread across Booth's face.

"Yeah, Bones. It's a lot of fun!" he agreed.

"Uh," Brennan stumbled. She looked at the clock- 5:47. "I'd love to, but I've got some bones from limbo to identify, plus—"

"Dead people can wait, Bones. Come on, I'll get your coat." Parker took her hand and led her behind Booth. _Alpha male, just like his dad._

* * *

  
"What do I do with it?" she asked, holding up a large plastic circle.

"What do you mean 'what do you do with it?' You sled with it!" Booth explained.

"Like this!" Parker pressed his sled into the snow and sat down on it, content with his position. Booth gave him a light push and he started flying down the hill. His peals of laughter echoed in the small park. He tumbled off his sled when he reached the bottom.

"Is he okay?" Brennan asked.

"Of course he's okay, Bones," Booth rolled his eyes at her. "All right, buddy!" he yelled to his son at the bottom of the hill.

"Dr. Bones! It's your turn!" Parker shouted in return. Booth placed Brennan's sled on the snow and helped her sit in it without falling. He knelt down behind her and poked his head over her shoulder so that their faces were almost touching. He rest his hands gently on her hips, ready to shove her down the hill.

"You ready?" he whispered, his best charm smile playing upon his lips.

"Yeah, I think so," she whispered back, trying not to overreact to his closeness.

"Well, then off you go!" he exclaimed, pushing her off much harder than he had Parker. Her scream followed her and caused Booth to erupt into a fit of laughter. He chased her down with his own sled and cracked up again when he caught sight of his partner, covered in snow with her sled a couple feet away from her. She stood up while brushing herself off and muttering under her breath.

"So…" Booth looked at her questioningly.

"It was absolutely childish and idiotic," she concluded. Booth's face fell a bit. "and completely fun," she finished, beaming.

"See?" he retorted. "Told you it'd be fun." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and collected the sleds, ready for another round.

* * *

"Well, Parker's in bed now, so we've got the rest of the night to do whatever," Booth's voice came from the kitchen. Brennan leaned forward on the couch, sipping her hot chocolate slowly.

"Great," Brennan said flatly. She felt the couch dip a bit as Booth sat down beside her. He nudged her arm gently.

"Heyyy," he prodded, his voice soft. "What's up?"

"I don't know," she whispered. "I guess…I sometimes get jealous of what you have. You and Parker. A family." She leaned back, resting the weight of the day on the soft material of the couch. "Someone to come home to, someone to laugh with. Someone to love you unconditionally."

Booth put his arm around her and reminded her, "Come on, Bones. There's more than one kind of family, remember?" She turned her head to gaze at him.

"Yeah," she decided. Suddenly, surprising herself more than Booth, Brennan leaned into him and took a deep breath, savoring his unique scent. Her head rest on his chest as she closed her eyes and sighed contently.

"A different kind of family," she breathed before drifting off into peaceful sleep.

**A/N: I'd love you even more than Booth loves Brennan if you'd send me a review!**


End file.
